Babies
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Recueil. Au fond, ce sont tous des bébés en manque d'amour qui mérite de l'attention et des caresses. Laissons les en paix, sur ou dans l'Impala, dans le froid ou sous la couette. ( Multi pairings, NSFW souvent )
1. Vicieux

_Babies_

 _Bonjour ou bonsoir, ceci est un recueil de mes oeuvres sur Supernatural et c'est sans doute la présentation la plus nulle que vous ayez jamais lu, c'est scandaleux. Profitez bien !_

 _Pairing : Sam & Dean_  
 _Raiting : T_

* * *

Vicieux

"Tu sais, la chambre est payée. Ca serait con de pas en profiter."

Ne pas céder. Ne surtout pas céder. Ne pas penser à la main baladeuse de Sam sur sa cuisse, qui remontait lentement alors qu'il tâchait de ne pas faire d'écart sur la route.

"Arrête ça, murmura-t-il en restant concentré, les mains crispées sur le volante.

\- Non. J'ai envie de toi.

\- Merde Sam."

Il savait qu'il devait résister. Seulement cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Parce que Dean refusait toujours. C'était un cercle assez vicieux, dont Sam semblait ne jamais se lasser.

Il commençait par le regarder. tout le temps. Alors qu'il tirait dans une créature, il le fixait, avec envie. Ses yeux montraient le désir qu'il éprouvait. Puis venaient les caresses. De simples effleurements d'abord. Et des attouchements plus prononcés. Comme maintenant, alors que les doigts de Sam se posaient sur son entre jambe.

Il freina d'un coup et se gara sur le bas coté. Pendant qu'il coupait le contact, il ne voyait pas le sourire satisfait de son cadet.

Parce que Sam savait exactement comme le rendre fou. Et que Dean cédait toujours. Brutalement, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha pour prendre possession de sa bouche. Oh, la langue de Sam contre la sienne.

Voilà, c'était toujours dans ces moments là qu'il envoyait ses questions, ses refus et ses états d'âme se faire foutre. Dès que Sam l'étreignait. Ses mains prirent place derrière sa nuque pour le retenir et malgré la position inconfortable, malgré le risque que n'importe qui passe sur la portion de route, il approfondit le baiser. Il lui montra toute sa passion, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui et il lui fit comprendre par un gémissement qu'il avait envie de lui.

Peut important la chambre au motel. Elle était définitivement trop loin. Et même si Dean regretterait dès le lendemain, même si leur jeu recommencerait dès l'orgasme atteint, Sam souriait. Son frère revenait toujours vers lui.


	2. Il joue avec nous

_Babies_

 _Pairing : Alastair & Sam & Dean_

 _Raiting : M_

* * *

Il joue avec nous

Ce connard, grognait Dean entre ses dents. Bon sang et ses mains autour de Sam. Non non non. Il ne fallait pas. Pas Sam.

"Laisse le … murmura-t-il en tirant une fois de plus sur ses liens.

\- Non pas envie !" chantonna Alastair en déchira la chemise.

Protéger Sam.

Son petit frère gigotait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour échapper aux mains du démon. Seulement à force de les observer, il connaissait chaque partie sensible de ce corps tendu pour lui. Dean soupira pour essayer d'attirer son attention, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Alastair en profita même pour lécher une parcelle de peau et Sam gémit à travers le bâillon.

Non non non. Protéger Sam. Personne ne doit toucher Sam.

"Laisse le, répéta-t-il, et viens me prendre si tu l'oses !"

Il y eut un instant de flottement où chacun des trois hommes se demandaient comment une telle phrase avec pu sortir de la bouche de Dean. Puis le démon tira sur le jean de Sam pour dévoiler ses fesses blanches.

"Non."

Dean hurla en se réveillant. Il avait chaud. Il observa chaque partie de la chambre où il trouva pour bien être sûr qu'il venait simplement de rêver. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il repoussa les couvertures et courut presque dans la salle de bain.

Il se mordit la lèvre en découvrant le merveilleux spectacle d'Alastair enculant son frère.

Plaqué contre le carrelage, Sam gémissait en subissant les assauts du démon. Celui-ci avait tourné la tête vers Dean et se léchait les lèvres.

"Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu ?

\- Uhmm non … Trop envie.

\- Oh Dean !" geignit Sam en se cambrant sous le plaisir.

L'aîné embrassa Alastair rapidement avant de pencher pour rendre la pareille à son frère. Il le força à relever la tête et l'amena à son sexe dur depuis qu'il était sortit du lit. En face de lui, l'autre homme soupira et griffa les hanches de Sam.

"C'est parfait ..

\- On aurait été plus à l'aise dans un lit … Uhm …

\- Sammy ne voulait pas te réveiller …"

Un coup de hanche plus fort, la vision de Sammy quémandant de se faire prendre dans la salle de bain, le tout avec des fragments de son rêve montrant Alastair en cuir et Dean sentit un violent frisson parcourir ses reins. Il tira sur les longs cheveux châtains pour glisser entre les lèvres douces et chaudes.


End file.
